nuevo yo
by lunabellagio
Summary: mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO **

Que pasaría si Bella se fuera de forks dos semanas después que Edward la dejara? ¿Qué pasaría si de pues de seis meses Bella regresara a forks y encuentra a Edward en mano de otro chica?¿Y que aria Edward cuando encontrara a Bella muy cariñosa con otro que no es el?


	2. Chapter 2

**EL REGRESO **

(BELLA)

Después de de seis meses vuelvo a forks para visitar a charlie y quedarme dos semana por un apuesta que chris y mi "gatito" poncho (**nota:** poncho es mi novio) hicieron y después de hablar con el director del internado donde estoy (**nota:** el internado se encuentra en el México D.F.) y me diera permiso para quedarme tres meses en forks, me encuentro en el arepuerto esperando el vuelo que me llevara a forks, se que sonara un poco raro pero después de que Edward me dejar e cambiado mucho por que ya no soy la bella tímida, ahora soy la bella sexy como mis amigos me dicen pero yo creo que soy un poco lanzada.

-Se les informa todos los pasajeros del vuelo 196, que aborde el avión.

-Chicos este es mi vuelo, me tengo que ir –dije con un poco de tristeza.

-Nooooo! Te valla bella no nos abandones –dijo Ucker con tristeza (**nota:** Ucker es mi mejor amigo y un hermano muy querido).

-Si Bella no te vallas –dijo Dul con tristeza (**nota:** Dul es como mi "hermana").

-Bella cuídate mucho te lo pido y escríbeme diario –dijo may mientras me abrazaba (**nota:** May es como mi segunda hermana).

-No te valla Bella, no me dejes solito –dijo mi Poncho casi a punto de llorar.

-Chicos es solo dos semana y aparte después nos vemos en Chicago o se les olvido que nos dieron tres meses de descanso- dije mientras abrazaba a mi Poncho.

-Ok esta bien –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en una semana –dije con tristeza mientras me iba para aborda el avión.

Pero después de dar cinco paso sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me daba la vuelta para besarme como si ese fuera nuestro ultimo beso y yo se lo correspondí porque sabia que era mi gatito o sea poncho quien me besaba después de unos minuto nos dejamos de besar. El me susurro al oído: no olvides que te amo, y yo también le susurre al oído: no lo olvidare por que yo también te amo. Después de eso aborde el avión.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles espere a que el taxi que pedí para que me viniera a buscar para poder ir a compra un auto, cuando el taxi llego le dije que me llevara a la agencia donde venden autos cuando el taxi se paro le di el dinero y Salí de el. Después de ver los auto compre un auto ultimo modelo marca porsche de color plateado y luego fui a compra un pizza y la pedí para lleva.

Cuando llegue a la casa y estacione el porsche, vi que charlie venia a estacionar la patrulla me hice a un lado para que se pudiera estacionar bien, después salio de la patrulla se le quedo viendo a mi nuevo porsche.

-Hola papa como estas –le dije mientras iba y lo abrazaba.

-Hola hija estoy bien y tu –me dijo después de que me abrazara.

-bien papa por que no entramos a la casa a comer –dije mientras abría la puerta del copiloto de mi porsche y sacaba la pizza.

-Hija ese es tu auto –dijo con mucha sorpresa.

-Si, pero hablamos adentro porque tengo mucha hambre.

-Ok hija vamos a comer.

En la casa todo seguía igual desde la última vez que estuve aquí, fui directo a la cocina y me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, mientras charlie se quitaba las botas y la pistola para venir a sentar se a comer, la cena estuvo tranquila ya que nadie hablo, después de terminar de comer fui a buscar mis maletas por que se me habían quedado en el auto. Fui directo a mi cuarto después de buscarlas las maletas y luego fui directo al baño para ducharme. Creo que la ducha caliente me relajo los músculos, al final no pude retrasarlo mas así que cerré la llave del agua y me seque con la toalla. Me puse el pijama: una camisetita negra de tirantes y ropa interior, unos cullotte negros de encaje. Arroje la toalla en la cesta de ropa sucia. Baje corriendo las escaleras para ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua.

-Buenas noches, papa.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

Pareció sorprendido el verme. Tal vez es como andaba vestida que se sorprendió mucho. Subí las escaleras y entre de volada en mi habitación y me asegure de cerrar la puerta, me acosté en la cama y fue como si me cayera la noche encima por que me quede dormida en un instante.

Me desperté con la tenue luz de un día nublado. Tenia el brazo sobre los ojos, aturdida. Me tape la cabeza y luego añadí la almohada para volverme a quedar dormida pero no pude así que salí de la habitación y fui directo al baño, después de cambiarme de ropa baje las escaleras encontré a charlie desayunando.

-Hola papa ¿como amaneciste?.

-Hola Bella, amanecí bien y tu.

-Bien ¿Qué preparaste para el desayuno papa –le dije mientas escuchaba a mi estomago pidiendo comida.

-Prepare huevos con tocino y zumo de naranja.

Después de desayunar subí al baño a darme un ducha cuando salí del baño fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Me puse una camisa blanca, una mini falda negras, mis botas altas de color negro y mi guante negro (nota: el guante no tiene la parte donde se meten los dedos). Salí de la casa y fui directo a mi porsche para poder ir a Port Angeles. Llegue al estacionamiento del centro comercial salí de mi porsche y me encontré con ello que acaban de estacionarse y salir del volvo plateado.


	3. Chapter 3

(EDWARD)

Después de haber dejado a mi Bella fui a buscar consuelo en Tanya, aunque no me allá olvidado de Bella estos últimos seis meses estoy tratando de hacerlo pero la amo y no puedo olvidarla y Ali no ha visto visiones de Bella durante estos seis meses y no sabemos porque.

-Eddi vamos a ir con Alice de compras asi que apúrate y ve a cambiarte –dijo Tanya con un poco de entusiasmo, no se por que siento que este día va a ser interesante.

-Ok Tanya ya me cambio y bajamos para que podamos irnos.

-Ok

Después de cambiarme bajamos para ver a todas esperándonos con una gran sonrisa ya se que a Rose no le cae bien Tanya pero la acepta por que es una de nosotros.

-Estamos listos para irnos –dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Si estamos listos solo faltaban ustedes –dijo Ali con una sonrisa, Ali todavía quiere a Bella pero con no sabemos nada de ella y ella esta resignada a olvidarla.

-Si chicos vamos –dijo Emmett el tampoco pueda olvidar a Bella.

-Ok vamos ir en mi auto –dije.

-Ok vamos –dijiero al mismo tiempo.

El camino a Port Angeles fue tranquilo cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial sentimos el aroma de Bella después de estacionarnos vimos como un porsche plateado estacionarse y vimos como mi Bella salía de auto y estaba mas hermosa que nunca.

De repente escuche:

-Es imposible no puede ser ella no, ella no es –se repetía una y otra vez Tanya

-No lo puedo creer es Bella –decía Rose

-Es ella, dios santo no lo puedo creer es Bella y se ve increíble con esa ropa –decía Ali con entusiasmo

-No puede ser es mi hermana pequeña –se decía Emmett

-Oh es Bella – dijo Jasper

Cuando se percato que nosotros íbamos así ella nos miro un segundo pero en ese instante solo se celular.


	4. Chapter 4

(BELLA)

Cuando los vi acercarse los mire un segundo para darme cuenta de que había una chica mas y luego sonó mi celular. Quien podar ser pensé

-¿Diga? –conteste

-Hola Bella ¿como estas? –dijo Dul un poco sarcástica, por que será, oh no se me olvido llamarla cuando de llegue.

-Oh Dul lo siento mucho, pero fue que se me olvido llamarte cuando llegue, perdón pero ya fue ¿Cómo estas? –le dije en un tono de disculpa, no se por que los cullen me ven asombrados, atónitos, felices y la chica nueva me ve con odio.

-Oh Bella te perdono pero que no vuelva a pasar, yo estoy bien pero los chicos no saben que estoy hablando contigo a May te manda saludos por que esta acá conmigo y esta feliz de escucharte –dijo Dul con alegría y se escucho la risa de May.

-Ahí Dul que mala eres por que no les dijiste que ibas a hablar conmigo, mándales saludos a May porfa –la dije mientras caminaba para ir hacia las puertas de centro comercial.

-Ok Bella nos vemos por que horita te pasó a May, adiós Bella –dijo Dul

-Chao Dul… Hola may te escucho muy contenta por que será –le dije mientras mira va una tienda de libros, creo que los cullen me están siguiendo y no se por que.

-Hola Bella es muy buena escucharte, te extraño mucho y estoy contente por que mi primo Rodrigo llaga hoy a visitarme y tu que me cuentas –dijo May con mucha felicidad.

-Bueno no tengo nada que contar –dije entraba a la tienda a comprar un libro que me llamo la atención (nota: el libro se llama lo que el viento se llevo).

-Bella te conozco y se que estas mintiendo –dijo un poco sarcástica.

- Oh bueno May tengo que cortar, adiós –dije mientras pagaba el libro.

-Bueno adiós Isa – dijo con un poco de tristeza, oh no porque me dijo Isa si sabe muy bien que no me gusta que me llamen así.

Bueno después de colgar fui a comprar ropa no se porque pero Dul me contagio con eso de ir de comprar, luego de ver ocho tiendas y diez bolsas de compra, estoy saliendo del estacionamiento para ir a mi casa. Cuando llegue Charlie ya estaba allí, luego de estacionarme y de sacar las bolsas de compra me dispuse a entrar.

-Hola papa –dije mientas entraba y veía Charlie en la sala comiendo pizza.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has pasado el día? –dijo mientras comía un trozo de pizza.

-Bien pa' pero estoy muy cansada para seguir hablando así que buenas noches papa –dije mientras subía las escaleras.

-Oh buenas noches hija que descanses bien.

Después de subir las escaleras entre a mi habitación, luego de guardar las ropas que compre en su sitio me acosté en la cama y no supe de mi hasta la mañana siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

(EDWARD)

Después de ver a mi Bella entrar al centro comercial. De repente escuche:

-Quien es esa tal Dul y por que Bella se disculpo con ella –pensó Alice un poco celosa de la tal Dul con la que hablaba mi Bella.

-Oh Edward creo que a Bella le sentó bien que la dejaras –pensó Rose

-Oh no… ¿porque volvió?... por que ahora que estoy con mi Eddi –pensó Tanya

-Guau esa es Bella, no lo puedo creer esta hermosa –pensaron Jasper y Emmet

No podía creer que mi Bella había vuelto y que estaba más guapa de lo que recordaba, todos nosotros la seguimos para ver que asía pero resulto ser que solo compraba ropa, después de tres horas de estar comprando se fue.

-Ven Bella tiene un buen gusto de ropa por que yo la enseñe –dijo Alice con una sonrisa

-Alice yo creo que Bella lo hizo por que quería impresionarte –dijo Jasper

-Oh quizás es que le empezaron a gustar las compras –dijo Alice con ilusión, pero yo sabia que a mi Bella no le gustaban las compras o si

-bueno por que no vamos a comprar –dijo Tanya con seriedad

-Ok vamos –dijo Alice

Después de cuatro horas de compras, estamos en camino a nuestra casa. Después de decirle a Esme que vimos a mi Bella estaba muy feliz de eso y a hora todos salimos de caza. Cuando regresamos a casa ya eran las diez de la mañana y hoy íbamos a ir a la casa de mi Bella para ver como esta, y espero que no siga enojada conmigo por lo que la hice pero por lo menos que espero es que perdone a mi familia.


End file.
